<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estranged by one404ing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612900">Estranged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one404ing/pseuds/one404ing'>one404ing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Twincest, no much but it contains incest i have warned you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one404ing/pseuds/one404ing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在381话之后，两个人走上歧路的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estranged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>再次提醒，和您想的故事可能有非常严重的差距，作者非常主观非常个人的381补全。</p><p>*部分内容设定时间线等和本篇有出入<br/>*含模糊的性描写</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>那座房子门前的杂草已经很深了。门前的小树从树干处折了一半，眼看是活不成了，树根仍然在干裂的土壤里负隅顽抗地汲取养分。宫治从街道的另一头望去，它就和许多淹没在岁月里的老房子没什么两样。</p><p>宫治推开门，玄关的铃铛发出清脆的响声，震开一阵灰尘。客厅已经被大大小小的简易纸箱占据，母亲的身影就在纸箱之间时隐时现。</p><p>“回来啦。”母亲从纸箱中起身，向他的小儿子望了一眼，撩起鬓边落下的头发。岁月使她的眼角沾染了疲惫，却未曾改写她旧时的容颜。“先去房间吧。阿侑走之前应该已经收拾过了，你再找找还有什么漏下的。”</p><p>宫治点点头，轻手轻脚踏上楼梯。木质的楼梯发出久违的声响，他还记得楼梯的哪里比较脆弱，哪里修补过。老式的楼梯伤痕累累，多半是他和宫侑造成的。</p><p> </p><p>明明间隔并不久，却有种久违的感觉。宫治推开门，走到窗台前一把扯开拉地严严实实的窗帘，昏暗的房间被涌入的阳光照亮了，名叫记忆的玻璃瓶开始重新灌水。他扫视了一下房间，书桌，椅子，双人床，都还在原来的位置，一切只是被尘封在过去了。许久未有人惊动的灰尘在阳光里翻飞。很显然宫侑最后一次离开这个房间后再也没有人进来过了，母亲也没有那个闲心替他们收拾一间没人住的屋子。沐浴在经久不见的阳光里，木质双层床像个温柔的庞然大物，安静地待在角落。属于他的那一层干净地只剩下个空床板，属于宫侑的那一层仍放着叠地方方正正的被子。宫治认为这是宫侑有生之年叠过最整齐的一次。桌旁的椅子被随意地拉开。如果不是空气中无处不在的灰尘在提醒着宫治，他会觉得主人仿佛刚离开这个房间不久。</p><p>实际上宫治已经离开这个地方三年了。</p><p> </p><p>三年前，宫治决定将事业的中心向大阪转移。大阪毕竟是比稻荷崎繁华地多的大城市。经过几年的磨炼他也觉得拘泥在老家太没有理想了。就这样，将老家的店面交给合伙人管理后，宫治只身一人来到大阪，租住了一间不错的房子。</p><p>当然，是和女朋友合租的。</p><p> </p><p>虽说大阪与稻荷崎并不远，一年却也不能回来几次。一来新店开张他实在是忙得不可开交，二来他也没什么回来的必要了。新家很好，虽不宽敞但住的舒服，宫治对于住宅并没有太高的要求，倒是女友一个劲喋喋不休。刚来的几天，他也会梦到在稻荷崎的老房子，门前的那棵树和电线杆上的乌鸦，后来事业渐渐忙了起来就顾不得那么多了。他在大阪的新生活挺好，事业很好，生活很好，一切顺遂。血液中的冒险分子甚至激励他生出去东京闯一闯的念头。宫治不觉得自己有怀念家乡的义务，就像他高中时候排球队的横幅，他并不需要回头。<br/>
两天前母亲兴冲冲地告诉他，老家的老房子终于卖出去了，让他和宫侑都回来收拾东西。虽说回来搬家也是一个理由，但宫治猜母亲更多的还是想见一见她的两个儿子。这几年宫侑在联赛打球，把日本岛跑了个遍。他平日里都住在东京，一般也不回来。常常是宫治得空时宫侑在打比赛，宫侑闲下来时宫治正忙。听说宫侑大概半年前回了一次家，母亲正好出去旅游，所以也只是歇了两天就走了。</p><p> </p><p>宫治环顾四周，想找找空荡荡的房间里还有什么可收拾的。地上散落着几个零食的包装袋，垃圾桶里还有一个干瘪的苹果核，宫侑在这里生活的最后几天肯定过得十分随意。宫治决定还是先从清理垃圾开始。<br/>
扫到床底下的时候，他的目光被一个纸团吸引了。宫治捡起来抖掉积落的灰尘，打开一看，是那一年春高的海报。“未来就在眼前！！”，半褪色的红色大字印在被折过无数次的铜版纸上。宫治盯着这张破旧而充满折痕的海报看了许久，醒目的宣传语和青年人的剪影下印着熟悉的日期和地址。看到那个地址的时候，一条记忆里的声音条件反射地跳进了宫治的脑海，“出站台，先坐××线，××站下，再转××线，不要记错！”好像被人耳提面命了许久似的，字节与声音在脑海里颇有韵律地跳动。宫治笑了。虽然也一个人在大城市打拼许久了，时至今日，他也还是分不清东京的地铁站们。他不知道宫侑有没有记住。宫治注意到海报的边角还带着胶带的残留，很显然是被人粗暴地扯下来扔进了角落。</p><p>宫治把海报展平，用手掌压开一条条折痕。经过许多年，海报的纸质早已变质，色彩也不再鲜艳。他把海报举了起来比划一下，和宫侑床头的胶带痕正好对上。</p><p> </p><p>这张海报挂了七年，他终于还是把它扯下来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2. </p><p> “小侑说要迟点才能回来了呢。”打完电话，母亲担忧地说。“新干线好像晚点了，这可是不寻常呀。”</p><p>“也会有意外嘛。”宫治附和着。他在布满半人高箱子的餐厅里绞尽脑汁对付面前的外卖。冷掉的披萨很难切开，至于味道则还不如鞋底。</p><p>“妈，这也太难吃了。”宫治放弃了，他决定如果有机会见到这家老板一定好好教训他一顿，“我们以前吃的那家“披萨盛宴”呢”</p><p>“哦那家啊。早就关门啦。只有这家还开着啦，你就将就着吃吧。”母亲漫不经心地打开手机。</p><p> </p><p>宫治沉默了一会，只能拿起刀叉继续与硬邦邦的披萨奋斗。那家披萨店是宫治宫侑从小就去的。他们还在那里举办了一次生日聚会，店主老爷爷笑眯眯地给他提供了不限量的草莓圣代。</p><p>宫治努力地吞咽着。母亲还在为宫侑担忧。“小侑最近好像挺忙的，一直在各个地方跑来跑去，也不知道有没有好好休息。”</p><p>“妈，他又不是小孩子了。”</p><p>“可是那个消息，你看到没有。”母亲叹了口气。</p><p>宫治就是不想看也看到了，时时关注八卦新闻的小店员一早就透露给他。年轻英俊的职业排球运动员和二线女明星的恋情，女方还是个话题人物。</p><p>“那个女人风评可不好啊。不仅比小侑大还……哎，小侑怎么想的呢。”母亲像所有担心儿子择偶问题的老妈一样忧心忡忡地摇头。“这种绯闻也不是第一次了，我上次给他打电话的时候……”</p><p>“妈，侑会有分寸的。”</p><p>宫治楞了一下，才反应过来。他已经很久没有用过tsumu这个称呼了。不知道从什么时候起，他开始用atsumu称呼宫侑。也许向朋友介绍自己一个优秀的兄弟时称呼更正经一些确实是好事。Tsumu这个中二期的英文代号似乎和那件印了字的T恤一样被扔到不知哪个角落里了。</p><p> </p><p>“希望吧，你们都长大了啊。我也不能再管着你们啦。”</p><p>母亲轻轻皱起她精致的眉毛，从名牌包包里拿出一张纸巾细致地擦了擦手。一瞬间两人都安静了。宫治咀嚼地烧的如同塑料的青椒。母亲在一目十行地划阅着手机，忽而露出笑容。大概是看见她新男友发给她的消息，问她晚上要不要去他家住了吧。自从五年前母亲与父亲和平离婚，母亲身边就男朋友不断了。母亲年轻的时候是个美人，只是被令人疲惫的婚姻消耗了太多的时光，孩子们都长大了终于可以自由一把，宫治觉得这样也没有什么不好。</p><p> </p><p>果然，母亲向他撇出动人的微笑。“小治，妈妈晚上要去别人家，就不住在这里啦。”母亲环顾了一下脏兮兮的桌台和堆叠如山的锅碗瓢盆，对宫治露出同情的表情。“你要不要也住在酒店啊。这里挺脏的哎。”</p><p>“我住在这就可以了。”宫治说。他顿了顿。“只是一晚上而已。”</p><p> </p><p>送走了一脸欣喜离开这个“垃圾场”的母亲，宫治望着渐渐沉下去的夕阳，突然想外出走走。</p><p> </p><p>他上次回到这里还是一年前。傍晚，安静的街道上行人并不多。几只乌鸦停在电线杆上，盯着街边的垃圾堆。街道两旁，枯萎的爬山虎在灰白的墙壁上蔓延，像开裂的缝隙。宫治沿着不断向前延伸的街道向前走去，伸出手轻轻触碰粗糙的墙壁，发白干裂的墙壁应声即落。我确是太久没回来了。宫治不无感慨地想。</p><p>一个熟悉的人影站在街角的一栋房子前，宫治喊住了他。</p><p>“吉永叔叔。”</p><p>那个半谢顶的中年男人回过头，惊喜地望着他。</p><p>“是阿治啊。好久不见了。听说你搬到大阪去了？”</p><p>“是啊，为了事业上的原因。您近来好吗。”宫治露出笑容。小时候的他和宫侑算是这片街区的“小霸王”了，经常受到邻里热情的照顾。吉永家的婆婆尤其喜欢他俩，经常做好吃的招呼他们来吃。那时候吉永叔叔还是个刚成家的年轻人，孩子才几岁。</p><p>“都好都好。”吉永笑了笑。“大儿子去了东京，小女儿今年也升入高中了。一切都好得很哩。”</p><p>“婆婆好吗，我还记得她做的年糕，很好吃呢。”宫治突然眼前一亮。“如果不介意的话，我可以邀请婆婆指导我开的饭团店做些年糕，一定很受欢迎。”</p><p>“这个，”吉永的眼睛暗了一下，“怕是不行了。家母已经在今年5月过世了。”</p><p>“啊，”宫治没想到是这样的回答。在他不知道的时间里，还有多少改变了？</p><p>“真的十分抱歉。”</p><p>“没关系，这不是你的错。”吉永先生不是一个计较的人，乐呵呵地排遣开了。“我听说泽口女士已经将你们家的房子卖出去了？看来是不打算继续待着这里了？”</p><p>“母亲还在稻荷崎。我住在大阪，阿侑可能会长期住在东京了。”</p><p>“都长大了呀。”吉永先生慈祥地看着宫治，“看着你们一个个的长大，四散在各个地方，才知道我们这些人真的是老了啊”。</p><p>“哪有的事。您还年轻着哪。”</p><p>“哈哈，不说了，我回去了。你在这儿玩得开心啊。”</p><p>目送着吉永先生走进家门，宫治才离开。他走的很慢。路边的野猫好奇地打量着他，他觉得和记忆里的那只三花猫很像，又不敢确定是不是同一只。人都不在了，何况景色与动物。</p><p> </p><p>他并没有期待太多，只是充满有些地方，有些事，有些人仍带着强大的力量将他击倒了。回忆就像涨潮，他陷在夕阳下的海岸上，只能任凭它用温柔的水波与光线淹没自己。他并不会溺毙，却被裹挟在无边无际的过去里呼吸困难。宫治深吸了一口气。你已经走过这么远的路了。他告诉自己。我们都走过太远了。</p><p> </p><p>凭着模糊的记忆，他在一个拐角看见了记忆中的地方。那是孩子们玩耍的游乐场，空旷的场地上有个老旧的滑滑梯，一个不大的沙坑，一切一如既往。小社区的变化并不大，在内心深处他知道变的其实是自己。有几个孩子在做游戏，他也曾和宫侑在同样的地方做游戏，也是这样的黄昏，华灯初上。同样的地方，同样的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>“只是做游戏的人变了而已。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>非常，非常不适时的，某个黄毛家伙耀武扬威地声音在他耳边传来。宫治控制住自己才不让眼睛立刻向那个黄毛暼去。他想尽量让自己的声音显得平静些。</p><p> </p><p>“……不是说晚点的吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“我赶回来了。”宫侑看了他一眼，目光很快向那群孩子转去。两个人并肩站着，看着那群玩耍的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>“东西丢了？我看你两手空空。”</p><p>“滚，我放隔壁邻居家了。回家门打不开，我又没带钥匙。上次走之前钥匙留给母亲了。”</p><p>“这就对了。”宫治拍拍口袋。“唯一的一把钥匙，在这儿。”</p><p>“母亲不回家吗？”</p><p>“今晚不住在这儿。”</p><p> </p><p>良久，二人都沉默了。一时间，宫治并不知道有什么话题可以提起。他们的领域相差太多了。这些年，宫治也看了不少排球比赛，都是出于兴趣的目的，但当他尝试和宫侑聊起排球，总会被宫侑以“你行你上，你不上就给我闭嘴”为理由训斥。也许他现在确实没什么资格指点的，作为业余爱好者对职业运动员。而宫侑一向对他的爱好——美食提不起兴趣。于是这些年的短暂的电话交谈和会面都常以骂骂咧咧的争吵告终。如今要在老家的房子里和这个人独处一晚上，他一时有些手足无措。他猜旁边的头脑里也在转着相似的念头。</p><p> </p><p>“所以——”</p><p>“你和美穗分手了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“——哈？”</p><p> </p><p>宫治猛地转过头来，难以置信地望着他同胞兄弟夕阳下俊俏的脸。“你就问我这个？宫侑同学？你这就是你想了大半天的话题？”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了！”宫侑也意识到话题的不对劲，但作为一个人际关系老师很早就死了的人他强撑着不让脸红暴露出来。“不然我问你什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你可以换任何一个话题啊！有很久不见一上来就问别人分手了的吗？”</p><p>“所以确实是分手了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那倒是。不对，你怎么知道的？”实在受够了她的聒噪，宫治只好下定决心和谈了四年的女朋友分手了。意外的是，那天宫治并不悲伤，大概因为早就知道有这一天的到来。他只是平静地收拾了东西，做好了长期一个人生活的准备。可宫侑只见过美穗一面啊。他是怎么知道他们分手了的。</p><p> </p><p>“见过一面就够了，我知道你们成不了的。”宫侑摆出一副“作为你的同胞兄弟我还不了解你吗”的臭屁表情。“你们不适合，我早就说过。”</p><p> </p><p>“关你什么事。”宫治才不在乎宫侑是不是真的评价过这么一句话，在他眼里宫侑的建议大多数等于放屁。宫侑自己都自顾不暇了，还来指导别人的生活，可别笑人了吧。“你又是怎么回事？大阪街头的八卦小报都刊了。”</p><p> </p><p>宫侑皱眉。“什么，没有影响我高尚的形象吧？”</p><p>“我竟然不知道你还有形象这个东西。怎么，赛场上的大明星还需要傍富婆吗？”</p><p>“你说莉安吗？那没什么，只是睡了而已。”宫侑反而松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“只是睡了！！”宫治目瞪口呆。大哥，我知道你在男女问题上比较随便，也不能这么随便吧。</p><p>“什么叫只是睡了！”</p><p> </p><p>“就是说我没有真的和她交往，放心吧。”宫侑拿出他最靠谱的表情。“那女人鼻子上的假体都快透明了，我的品味也不至于低到那种地步啦。你知道吗，和她上床的时候她的胸都快垂到肚子了，原来平时都是垫出来的啊，日本第一大胸也不过如此嘛。”宫侑兴致勃勃地说。</p><p> </p><p>“……你迟早会倒霉的，你个笨蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>宫治决定回家后好好教训一下这个大傻瓜什么叫洁身自好。现在可不行。他们说话的声音太大了，惊动了旁边玩耍的孩子，有几个孩子很显然是认出来了宫侑，兴奋地指指点点。真希望他们不至于听见了刚才宫侑关于胸部的一番发言。</p><p> </p><p>“是宫吗？是宫哎！”“是那个打排球的宫选手吗？”</p><p>“宫哥哥！给我们签个名吧！”</p><p>几个孩子兴奋地向他们冲过来。</p><p>“好，一个一个来，你们今年几岁了呀？”宫侑的表情可谓是变得比翻书还快。上一秒还是一副猥琐男的样子，刚听到孩子们的呼唤就换上了一副笑眯眯的表情。真是会耍花样。宫治无声地翻了个白眼，识趣地让开地方让宫侑为孩子们签名。</p><p> </p><p>“宫哥哥，你的发球好厉害哦，我完全不会发球呢！太难了！”</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳，发球这个事呢，是需要长期的联系的，你们还小，发不好也正常……”</p><p>意外地受到小孩子的追捧，宫侑的狐狸尾巴都快翘到天上去了，清清嗓子，准备显摆一番职业球员的威风。</p><p> </p><p>“可是我爸爸说你小的时候也发不好球，国语作业还拿过0分，是真的吗？”</p><p>“谁说的！！”宫侑瞬间炸毛了。“那次我只不过是忘记考试时间了！”</p><p>“噗嗤。被揭老底了。”宫治在一旁忍俊不禁。“这附近的人家都认识你，对你的糗事知道地一清二楚，你就别想着显摆了，大笨蛋。”</p><p>“治你给我闭嘴！”</p><p> </p><p>“那个，宫，宫先生…宫哥哥…”一个不起眼的孩子拿着小纸条，很不确定地向宫治走过来。“你是宫对吧？我在电视上看见的宫哥哥是黄色头发的，可大哥哥你……”</p><p> </p><p>气氛一时间有些尴尬。宫治回头看了眼，宫侑正被迫回答几个爱好排球男孩的问题，应接不暇。治看了看那孩子，孩子怯生生地攥着手里的小纸条，并没有恶意的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你是说那位宫，我确实不是。”宫治平静地说。</p><p>“但是你们为什么会这么像？”一个大孩子走了过来，拉走那个小孩子，眼神中掺杂了一丝怀疑。“你是不是冒充的。”</p><p> </p><p>“这位也是宫哥哥哦。”宫侑探出头来。宫治和他的眼睛对视了一下，又很快扫了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“这位是宫治哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇！”“居然是这样！”“好像确实听妈妈说过打排球的宫还有一个双胞胎呢！”“没听说过哎，他的兄弟也是有名的排球选手吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一时间孩子们喧闹纷纷。宫治只觉得头疼，看来自己又要被迫面对这个被问了无数遍的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，既有打排球的宫，也有不打排球的宫。”宫侑用自言自语的音量说，宫治听得一清二楚。</p><p>“那么，这位小朋友，你是不是要向这位宫哥哥道歉呢。”宫侑俯下身来，望着那个出言不逊的大孩子，虽然眼角仍挂着笑意，却已不含任何温度。</p><p> </p><p>“噫——！我，我，对不起！”孩子似乎被吓到了，涨红了脸憋出一句话，转身跑了。其他的孩子看到突然发火的侑也愣住了。大概热闹也看够了，孩子们互相看看，不一会就作鸟兽散。刚才还热热闹闹的游乐场，一时间只剩下他们两个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“回去吧。”宫侑不经意地踢飞脚边的一块小石子，似乎完全没意识到自己刚才做了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你也没必要这样，那只是个孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>“他对你不尊重了。只是个孩子？”</p><p> </p><p>斜长的灯光下，两人一前一后走着。宫侑在前，宫治在后。路灯渐次亮起，掩映着最后的暮色，宫侑黄色头发在路灯下闪着冰冷的光，一看就是精心打理过的。</p><p> </p><p>“和小孩计较也太幼稚了。这么多年还是老样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“对我不客气的，我当然要计较。”</p><p>“他没有对你不客气。他说的是我。”宫治冷冷地说。</p><p>“这些话我平时都听腻了。不然你以为我为什么要把头发染回来。”</p><p> </p><p>宫侑沉默了。他们走在两条窄窄的小巷中间，两旁的路灯十分昏暗，只能借着及其微弱的天光来看清脚下的路。</p><p>一股无名怒火在宫治的心头升腾。他搞不懂宫侑，无论是七年前还是七年后。他的同胞兄弟看起来平和，脾气有多糟糕只有亲近的人才知道。</p><p> </p><p>“难怪那次你在场上发脾气直接被禁赛了。我看你今后如果还是管理不好脾气下次这种事情还会出现。”</p><p> </p><p>话一出口，宫治就后悔了。他不应该提这个话题的，他们俩经常互损，唯有这件事从来没有。宫治知道什么是宫侑的底线，因为违反赛规被禁赛绝对是他一生都不想遇见的事。被禁赛绝对是宫侑最噩梦的一段时间，宫治知道他会拿任何东西换能留在赛场上多一秒。</p><p> </p><p>宫侑停了下来，背对着他。他金黄色的头发在白炽灯的光线下显得耀眼。宫侑每次回家都会仔仔细细地打理一番头发，让整个人处于最完美的状态去见宫治，这次也不例外。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道，我不是这个意思。”宫治想要解释又不知道该如何解释。他已经很久没向宫侑解释或辩白过了。他们是两条平行的直线，互不干涉，互不侵犯。宫治从来不觉得自己需要向宫侑解释任何问题。除了那次，他看见17岁的宫侑低着头，一个人坐在黑暗的更衣室里，泪水洇湿了上衣。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是想，你很久没这样骂过我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是吵架，”宫侑制止住刚想吐槽的宫治，“是那种认认真真地说我。”</p><p>“说我不该这样，不该那样，对别人不好，对自己不好。”</p><p> </p><p>“以前经常说，现在不说了。”</p><p> </p><p>宫治无言，低下头看着墙边的石砖。“那是小时候的事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可我们都是成年人了。侑，你明白吗。我们有自己的事业和人生。”</p><p> </p><p>宫治顿了顿，提醒宫侑，“说好互不干涉的。”</p><p> </p><p>他没有听到宫侑的回应。他的同胞兄弟大跨步地朝前走去，没有看宫治一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我还想在街上继续走走，你陪我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“……行。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>临近市区，可以看到烨烨的灯光了。正好在办祭典，所有商铺都装扮地灯火通明。他们被簇拥在老老少少的人群中去往祭典。</p><p> </p><p>他们走到几家小吃铺子附近。选择先到这里来当然是宫治的意思。各个铺子都挂起了花样繁多的招牌和霓虹灯，一家章鱼丸子店的招牌过于夸张，惹得宫侑忍不住吐槽。</p><p> </p><p>“这买的是丸子还是克拉肯大人①啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“看店里面有没有塞壬②唱歌就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>并没有店家有美女海妖。两个人从长街这头冲到那头，将小吃铺子转了个底朝天，手里拿着一大堆战利品满载而归。</p><p> </p><p>路过到一家卖面具的铺子门口，宫治看中一张狐狸面具。那张天狐面具画得十分精致，很显然宫侑也十分中意。</p><p>宫侑向老板询问价格，得知天狐面具只剩下一个了。摊位上还剩下许多其他狐狸面具，红的蓝的黑的，甚至有藏狐和耳廓狐。</p><p> </p><p>“我就要这个吧。”宫治随手选中一只灰色的小狐狸。二十多岁了，再像小时候那样和宫侑为一个面具在街上吵起来就太丢人了。</p><p> </p><p>“真的没有了吗。”宫侑还在和老板理论，老板无奈地摊手。“只有这一个？”</p><p> </p><p>“喂，阿侑，我就用这个就可以啦。不要给别人添麻烦了。”宫治去搭宫侑的肩，却怎么也拽不开。</p><p> </p><p>“一定还有的吧，老板，我出两倍价钱，能再卖我们一个天狐吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个小狐狸也挺可爱的啊。”宫治捏了捏小灰狐狸面具，虽没有那么天狐那么精细倒也稚拙朴实。</p><p> </p><p>“但那不是天狐。你能不能闭嘴。”宫侑回头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。宫治哑然，独一无二的天狐面具，他确实也想要。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀，真没办法啊。我这里还真的多一个面具呢。本来是给自己女儿准备的，今年她也不回来啦，就给你们用吧。”</p><p>和蔼的老板从高高的架子上取下一个面具，漂亮的红金色描线，和宫侑手上的一模一样。</p><p>“不用给双倍的钱啦。祭典能遇到这么有趣的一对双胞胎，说不定是稻荷神下凡的恩赐呢。”老板笑眯眯地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5. </p><p>宫治端详着手上的狐狸面具。鲜艳的朱红将狐狸的神情描绘地惟妙惟肖，狐狸的眼角点缀着朵朵椿花，面具的上面均匀地洒着金粉，确实是不可多得的精细。</p><p> </p><p>“死缠烂打的结果。”宫治不客气地评价。</p><p> </p><p>“是‘坚持’”，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有理了。”宫治不理会宫侑。酒足饭饱的他对于宫侑的忍受度可以上升到历史新高。“吃得好饱啊，满足。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在大阪还没吃够嘛。”宫侑随口说。</p><p> </p><p>“家乡是不一样的啊。家乡的味道，无论如何都是特殊的，最特别的，最最好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为家乡总是和回忆缠在一起，显得很美妙吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“也可以这么说。”宫治长舒一口气，仰起头看着夜空。点点星光在漆黑的夜空下闪烁。这是总居住在高楼大厦里的人享受不到的美景。</p><p> </p><p>“东京的星星一定黯淡许多吧。”宫治突然向宫侑发问。</p><p> </p><p>“星星吗。其实差不多。黯淡的黯淡，明亮的在哪里都明亮。”宫侑平淡地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“你在银座灯火通明的大厦里坐着，难道还能看到星星吗。”宫治不相信。</p><p> </p><p>“只要想在哪里都可以看见星星的。”宫侑很倔强。</p><p> </p><p>“你又瞎编。”宫治听够了宫侑的胡言乱语了。这家伙从小就有一些不切实际的想法，看见别人踢足球帅就想踢足球，看见牛若左撇子大炮就要打左手，根本不在乎实际到底行不行得通。</p><p> </p><p>“你来看看不就知道了。你又不来。”</p><p> </p><p>小巷里一切声音都沉默了。两个人并肩走着，脚步一声接一声。路旁坏掉的街灯发出呲呲的声响。</p><p> </p><p>那句话就像落入古井的水滴。迟缓的声响从深处悠悠地传上来，在两人之间慢慢荡开。没有人因为涟漪动摇毫分，但他们知道涟漪就在哪儿。两个人只是伫立着，拒绝接受那个事实。</p><p> </p><p>宫侑长长地叹了口气。是我的不对。东京的星星早就几不可见了。宫治说得对，他确实是在瞎编。</p><p>“我喝多了，你别在意。”</p><p> </p><p>“你没有喝多。”宫治说。他站在有光的一面，宫侑站在黑暗里。宫治的表情没有任何变化，平静地像雕刻的石像。</p><p> </p><p>“你早就想说这句话了。你一直想这样说。”</p><p> </p><p>“这么多年来，你始终记着。否则你不会把那张海报在床头挂了七年。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是记着，怎么了。”宫侑的声音提高了。</p><p> </p><p>“宫侑，你是真的不可理喻。”宫治停了下来，面对着宫侑站着。灯光从他的上方倾泻下来，将宫治脸上的阴影照得无比显眼。明面与暗面比例均匀地布在他的脸上，显得宫治几乎不像真实世界中的人。</p><p> </p><p>“你不想让我幸福，也不用做到这个地步。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们一直在比较，从小到大，比着衣服，比着打球，比着人生，这是一个漫长的追逐游戏，我们从没干扰过对方——”</p><p>“你的意思是我在给你下绊子。”宫侑发现自己的声音低沉的可怕。真奇怪，他的内心现在明明就像一团滚烫的黑色熔岩。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有这么说过。侑。”宫治低下了头，伸出手去抚摸宫侑脖子后剪得短短的头发。还是和高中时一样的触感，毛茸茸的一只小刺猬。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道对于我的选择你一直都不太高兴。这是你的想法，我也没办法改变你。这些年在别人面前，在母亲面前你都表现地好像没事人一样，和我打闹，吵架，一切都和以前一样。我也希望一切都和以前一样，这样不好吗。可毕竟。毕竟。”</p><p> </p><p>宫治的手无限温柔地抚摸着宫侑的头发，指间轻轻地滑过他金色的发丝，他柔软的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“你的头发……你又去染了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我做了更浅的金色。想和高中时不一样。”宫侑的声调奇怪的平静。</p><p> </p><p>“你看，我们都在改变。我们都在向新生活努力啊，侑。”</p><p> </p><p>“我看到电视上对你的介绍了，虽然不想承认，但真的很厉害，是我高中时想象不到的厉害。”宫治挠挠自己的脑袋。当着面夸奖宫侑还是让他有些不适应。</p><p>“你真的把自己的天赋发挥到极致了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说过，我会过得比你好。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧好吧，你这混蛋。”宫治轻轻地锤了一拳宫侑。多年前的谈话，看来这家伙是铭刻于心了。这混蛋就是这么让人讨厌，决心要和你比就一定要比到底，没有退赛一说。</p><p>可是。</p><p> </p><p>“侑，我从来没有觉得你会有不好的人生。”</p><p> </p><p>宫侑仿佛被钉在原地，动弹不得。</p><p> </p><p>宫兄弟也许互相厌恶着，也许和对方和平相处一下午都难。但他们也从未真的希望对方不好过。</p><p> </p><p>宫治将双手贴在自己脸边试图让自己清醒一点，他肯定是糊涂了。然而夜风正好，他掌心的温度没办法让他冷静下来，他决定再糊涂这一回。</p><p> </p><p>这个普通的夜晚天气微凉，有风，世界上的大人物们安眠在豪华的酒店，孩子们坐着关于未来的美梦，鸟儿在树枝上依偎，星星在唱着无人知晓的歌。在这个不起眼的小城，在这个无人在意的小巷里，他的孪生兄举起双手，珍重地捧起他的脸，在他的双唇上落下一个雪花一般的吻。</p><p> </p><p>“你应当知道，我是最希望你幸福的人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>雪花落在温热的肌肤上很快就化了，但那个吻却比世上一切存在都真实。宫侑的脸在发烧，被触摸过的地方冰冷又滚烫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你有那么棒的天赋，还有‘爱’，我在你身上看到了无限的可能。你活着另一种我不能活的人生。所以我佩服你，也讨厌你。”宫治笑了，似绽开一束明晃晃的月光。</p><p> </p><p>“那你呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我，”宫治仰起头，望着北方苍茫的天空，星星一个接一个地寂灭了下去，深沉的黑夜铺满大地。“我也很幸福啊。我是不会输给你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“说谎。”斩钉截铁的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“侑，不要这样。我们说过这个事情了。”宫治的声音里尽是疲惫和愤怒。果然，这么多年宫侑主要还是让人讨厌。</p><p> </p><p>“说谎。明明没有什么幸福，只是你在说谎。”</p><p>他们像野兽一样展开架势，刚才还紧贴在一起的两人此刻各自占据小巷的一边，知道时刻会有人冲上去掐住对方的喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有想明白过。一天都没有。我八年前没有想通，现在也没有。宫治！你不是什么生活的胜利者，只是一个懦夫。你不敢向上攀，因为你害怕跌下来，把你脆弱的梦想跌地粉身碎骨！”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴吧你这只蠢猪！你又知道什么梦想！你凭什么替我评价我的梦想！”</p><p> </p><p>宫治咆哮着回应。冲上去揪住宫侑的领口，将他按到墙上。</p><p>这个人，这个人，究竟有没有想要了解我一点。为什么这么多年过去了，这个人的脑子依然顽固地可怕。究竟什么样死板的脑回路才能有这样的想法。宫治难以置信地看着宫侑，两人的眼睛都闪着愤怒的火花。出乎意料地，宫治看见宫侑的眼睛汪着晶莹的泪水，一颗泪珠掉下来，砸在宫治的手上。</p><p> </p><p>八年前的那个下午，他们又因为进路的事情争吵，宫侑告诉他，他要活得比他更幸福。</p><p> </p><p>那天所有人走后，宫治把宫侑堵在了更衣室，在黑暗的角落里，炽。热的身体交碰着，两个人都怒气冲天。那比起做爱更像是一场打架，他们都不记得在彼此身上留下了多少吻痕和抓挠的痕迹。他觉得宫侑顽固，宫侑觉得他愚蠢。后来的高三他们都过得匆忙，并没有多少时间沉溺他们不那么光彩的私会，但他怎么也忘不了那天宫侑的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光：</p><p>“这一次，是我跑在你前面了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我会在乎你的屁话！你的话根本一文不值！你从来就不会站在别人立场上思考！你这自私的小人！”</p><p> </p><p>“你才自私！说好了要一起走下去，是谁先逃跑了！”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有逃跑！你根本就不懂！”</p><p> </p><p>两人扭打起来。所有积年的怨气与愤怒此刻都被无所顾忌地倾倒出来，两个人都毫不犹豫地用恶毒的话诅咒着对方。宫治一不留神被宫侑牵住，倒在地上，撞倒了一个垃圾桶。一只出来觅食的野猫被吓得颤巍巍地叫了一声，慌不择路地溜进阴影中。</p><p> </p><p>宫治的后背撞在坚硬的墙壁上，手掌被地面的小石子擦地生疼。宫侑跨站在他的面前，将他灯光遮了个严严实实。</p><p>宫治突然觉得好笑。“力气变大了啊，你这家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>“我每天可都是有实打实地训练肌肉，和你这种只需要指派手下人做事的废物店长不一样。”宫侑的声音依然冰冷，每个字都带着冰碴，宫治却笑得更开了。</p><p> </p><p>“你这肌肉白痴。”宫治撑着生疼的手掌从地面上艰难地站起来，果然，掌心被磨破了一层皮，还有后背和大腿上的疼痛，大概是撞青了。宫治不去管它，也没有看站在一旁的宫侑，转身艰难地走了。</p><p> </p><p>一个人的脚步在小巷里显得无比寂静，但很快，一串小跑的脚步声从背后传来。他们沉默地走着。就像小时候的每次打架一样，宫兄弟的打架来得突然结束地迅速。也许在以前，像这样的吵架结束后他们还会打一局游戏，或者像什么都没发生过一样一起去训练，但宫治知道现在不可能了。他们许久不打架了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>直到回到那所老房子，他们都没有再说一句话。宫治上楼去收拾房间，宫侑去邻居家拿寄存的行李。宫治看着几个凌乱到无从下脚的的屋子，突然意识到一个很严重的问题。</p><p> </p><p>行李并不多，一个背包而已。宫治靠在楼梯上，看着宫侑把东西一件件地从背包里拿出来。牙刷，毛巾，剃须刀，居然还有一本十分格格不入的漫画。</p><p> </p><p>我怎么早没想到这个问题。宫治叹气。事到如今也没办法了。明知眼前就是深渊，你却不得不跳。</p><p> </p><p>“侑。今晚你介意和我睡一个房间吗。”宫治掩饰性地刻了几声。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。不然呢。”宫侑头也不回，埋头整理自己的东西。</p><p> </p><p>倒也是。回老家睡在旧屋子里再合适不过。那张床是他们兄弟两人共有的。可问题是如果他们真的仅仅是兄弟就好了。</p><p> </p><p>他们的关系开始地草率，结束地毫无征兆，宫治只能把它归结于青春期的热病。他们两个中至少有一个脑子不太正常。</p><p>也许是宫治品德败坏。在小巷里，他情不自禁地吻了宫侑。大概自己早就想这样做了，只是一直没找到机会。烂人一个。明明这段关系早就被埋葬还盖上三层土了。他在心里嘲讽自己。</p><p> </p><p>“那我先去准备。”宫治摆摆手，“你也别磨蹭，时候不早了。”</p><p> </p><p>宫侑走进来的时候顺手带上了房门。屋子里几乎被收拾一空，地板墙壁干干净净地，没有一点纸屑。他隐约觉得自己半年前离开的时候绝对没有这么干净。宫治窝在床上打手机游戏。宫老板平时似乎很闲，消除小游戏被他打到了最高关。</p><p>“我只玩这一个。”宫治见他在望着自己，补充道。</p><p> </p><p>宫侑哼了几声当做应答，背过身去开始换衣服。</p><p> </p><p>游戏声从背后传来。宫侑故意换得很慢，顺着折痕展开衣服，拽一拽袖子，将柔软的贴身织物慢条斯理地拉过白皙的后腰。</p><p> </p><p>“Failed!”手机屏里传来游戏失败的声音。宫治终于放下手机，无奈地看着宫侑。</p><p> </p><p>“你个烂人。”</p><p>宫侑回头，露出计划成功的笑容。宫治简直怀疑他从今天见到自己第一面就打算这么干了。只穿着宽松的睡袍，宫侑迅速爬上宫治的那张床。经年的木制床有些承受不住两个人快一米九的成年人的重量，发出咯吱咯吱的声响。</p><p> </p><p>“你轻些。”宫治提醒，将宫侑的嘴唇拽过来亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>“这可取决于你。”宫侑说，把一直握在手心里的小正方形包装塞给宫治。</p><p> </p><p>“他们说你的力气成长了，在今天之前我还不相信。”丝绸睡袍从宫侑肩上脱落，宫治把它推上去，隔着滑腻的布料抚摸着宫侑紧实的皮肤。“我想知道，到底成长了多少。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在交吻间隙说话，吸吮着彼此唇上的甘甜，气息时断时续。</p><p> </p><p>“全方位的，不留死角的，全部都想知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“来检查一下吧。”宫侑将宫治拉近自己的身体。小小的床温柔地包裹了他们，叹息与情话融入玫瑰般的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>宫治上下滑动着手机。一打开，十几条新消息提醒他查看。宫治舒舒服服地仰躺在床上一个接一个回复。大阪的店员说货单出了点问题，问他明天能不能回去。他让他们自己处理，不要什么事都麻烦他。</p><p> </p><p>“大忙人啊。”宫侑趴在一旁，懒洋洋地说。</p><p> </p><p>“哪比得上您。”</p><p> </p><p>宫侑慵懒地翻了个身，伸出修长的双臂环住宫治的腰。“还不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么还不错。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你已经变成大胖子了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我又不是没有运动。你才会变成大胖子。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么你现在还有打球了？”</p><p> </p><p>“偶尔。”</p><p>生意不忙的时候，宫治也会控制不住手痒去摸几把。曾经在赛场上燃烧的热血仍然澎湃，就把排球当成强身健体的消遣也不错。更何况宫治从来也没有讨厌过排球。他只是拒绝了排球，那么一次。</p><p> </p><p>“我看你已经生硬到不会打直线球了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“瞎说。我又不是鱼，放下就全部忘记了。”。</p><p> </p><p>“那肯定也打得不好。”</p><p> </p><p>“跟你什么关系。”宫治嘴硬。职业排球运动员宫侑先生的评价基于客观事实，他不能反驳。</p><p> </p><p>宫侑放开了宫治，坐起身面对窗口倾泻而下黑夜。</p><p> </p><p>已是深夜，月亮在遥远的天空缩小到微不可见，附近人家的灯火都熄灭了，宫侑坐在他们小时候的床上，静静地盯着空无一物的夜色深处。</p><p> </p><p>“确实和我没关系。我来告诉你一点和我有关的。”宫侑淡淡地说。</p><p> </p><p>“洗耳恭听。”宫治也只得坐好了架势，等着做宫侑的知心姐姐。除开刚加入俱乐部的不适宜期，宫侑很少主动说起自己的私事。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道吗，我和上一个女朋友也结束地很糟糕。”</p><p> </p><p>宫侑的女朋友换来换去，宫治并不意外。<br/>
“她怎么骂你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“她走之前对只我说了一句话。她把鱼缸都砸碎了，小金鱼全部落到地上。她一定是很生气才这样说。”</p><p> </p><p>“她说，‘宫侑，你一辈子都休想幸福。’”</p><p> </p><p>“是不是很好笑？治。”</p><p> </p><p>“我曾经以为我能得到幸福的。”</p><p> </p><p>宫治的心理五味杂陈，宫侑金色的头发刚刚洗过，湿漉漉的，低垂着头就像被雨淋湿的小狗。“别听那蠢女人的。反正你们也不会再见到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我觉得她说的是真的。我是永远也得不到幸福的人。我什么都想要，什么都得不到。”</p><p> </p><p>“我从未害怕过失去什么。我不在乎被人孤立，不在乎没有朋友。后来升入高中，有了北前辈和稻荷崎的大家，我才真正融入这个团体。以前我以为世界只有排球一件事，可是世界不是那么简单的。”宫侑轻轻地合上双眼，几不可见地叹了口气。“需要处理的事情太多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘛，这就是长大吧。”宫治托着腮。</p><p> </p><p>“不，不是这样的，你听我讲完。需要做的事情有很多，我需要全部都做到最好。我也总是这样去努力的。我奋力地付出，得到了回报。他们说我已经做到几乎最好了。可我不甘心。”</p><p> </p><p>“治，你知道不甘心吗。你所有的事情都努力做到最好了，可你还是差那么一点点，有些事情你就是没办法改变。就像我无论如何也不能使你回心转意。”</p><p> </p><p>“高中三年你一直在说我，嫌我不够积极，骂我偷懒……”宫治若有所思地说。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，可是你看，你还是选择了自己的道路。”宫侑笑眯了眼，“阿治，开心吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。做自己最喜欢做的事最开心。”宫治面无表情。他们明明坐在一张床的两端，宫治却觉得自己和他仿佛隔着一个银河。</p><p> </p><p>“我不开心。放在八年前听到这样的回答我简直要恨死你了。”宫侑笑着摇摇头。八年前的酸楚与委屈仍然在让他不能忘怀。他本以为这是个无形的约定，他本以为他们会永远像一面镜子的两边，他本以为他们会一起走到最后的。他不明白，为什么从最初的最初，从一切刚刚开始时就陪伴在左右的人，还没等到结局就突然抛弃自己离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“但这些都过去了。我不会恨你的。</p><p>也休想让我原谅你。”</p><p> </p><p>结果还是这样吗。宫治苦笑了一下。他知道宫侑从来没有释怀过。他在宫侑额上轻轻地吻了一下，对方并没有抗拒。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了。笨蛋。去睡觉吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>第二天的上午两人是被楼下剧烈的敲门声吵醒。原来是忍受不了麻烦的母亲终于叫了搬家公司来，而两人都毫无意外地睡迟了。</p><p> </p><p>睡眼惺忪地兄弟俩傻傻地站在客厅，任由搬家公司的员工进进出出，把所有的东西都拆分进一个个大大小小的包装箱。</p><p> </p><p>碰到他们房里的双层床时，员工们犹豫了一下，最终决定现场拆除。于是宫侑和宫治看着他们手脚麻利地将高高的双层床拆分打散成一个个木条和木块。想到这张床最后的使命居然是那事，宫治极轻微地脸红了一下。</p><p> </p><p>随着最后一箱东西也打包完毕送上货车，属于这个老房子的回忆就全部结束了。母亲为了庆祝，兴高采烈地邀请他们去吃了一顿烧烤。席间一家三口交谈地热烈，杯盏交错。</p><p>母亲在得知宫侑的绯闻之后当然大为不满，逼迫宫侑发誓这是最后一次了，下次一定要找个贤惠可靠的女朋友。宫治一边啜饮着清酒一边看着狼狈不堪的宫侑，幸灾乐祸地嘲笑。</p><p>“说来小治和美穗分手也有一年了。有看上什么可爱的女孩子吗。”没想到话题转移到自己身上，宫治连忙放下手中的酒。<br/>
“还没有呢。这种事情是急不来的，妈。”</p><p>“唉，我的孩子这么帅气，为什么就是没遇到合适的女孩子呢。”母亲托起腮，美丽的脸颊上飞上一抹醉酒的酡红。</p><p>罕见地，宫治替宫侑辩护了，“侑现在正是打比赛的黄金期，没那么多精力分散吧。”<br/>
“哎，排球，排球，一天到晚就知道打排球。也不知道妈妈是多么寂寞。小治，幸好你还在关西，要是你也想小侑一样去打比赛到处跑，妈妈就真的无聊死了~~啊，隔壁木村家已经添孙子了~~妈妈也想抱孙子啊~~小侑！”</p><p> </p><p>宫侑和宫治面面相觑，交换一下“喝多了”的眼神。他们打车将母亲送回她所住的地方。母亲睡得烂熟，嘴里不知在念叨什么，看来是个甜美的梦。</p><p>“又不知道什么时候能回来了。”宫治望着睡得酣甜的母亲，感叹道。</p><p>“你离得又不远，随时都可以回来啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“我打算明年也要去东京了。”宫治顿了顿。这个计划他早有想法，只是一直埋在心里，还没有和任何人说过。一直以来他有意无意地排斥东京。也许一个在关西，一个在关东，可以这样来一争高下吧。</p><p> </p><p>但这次他不这么想了。</p><p> </p><p>“东京？你也来东京？”宫侑惊讶了，半晌突然掏出手机，“你等着，那我一定要告诉我队友的一个熟人，那家伙特别爱吃饭团，和你一定聊得来。”</p><p> </p><p>“急什么。还没准备好呢。”宫治笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我平时在他面前可没少吹你。你可别给我丢脸啊。”宫侑迫不及待地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我对我的手艺还是有点自信的。”两人来到大楼外的街道上，人来人往，车水马龙。宫侑突然想起了什么似的。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀，我的火车！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两个人急匆匆地取行李，急匆匆地赶到车站，一路上宫治当然没忘记辱骂宫侑为什么又忘记了时间，还好，并没有错过。</p><p>火车还有几分钟到站。宫治和宫侑缩手缩脚地站在车站外的寒风中。</p><p>“你和小时候真是一点没变。”宫治数落。“无论多少岁还是出行苦手。”</p><p> </p><p>“你没资格说我。三年级的时候去春高，虽然背了一晚上路线图不还是差点迷路了。把整只队伍都带跑了。”宫侑立刻有理有据地反驳。</p><p> </p><p>“这件事你也有责任好不好。”那天稻高三年级唯一的智商担当角名恰好不在，队长和副队长的关于路线的意见又正好相反，最后猜拳决定，结果很遗憾地猜错了，队伍白白多绕了一个区。后来角名把他们找回来才发现两人的意见都不对。</p><p> </p><p>宫侑缩着头不说话了。一阵风吹来，宫侑的鼻子被冻得泛红。今天格外地寒冷，路上行人都裹紧了大衣，街上已经飘来了红豆年糕的香味。冬天快来了。于是很快的，又是一年春高要来了。同样寒冷的日子，同样的地方，满怀斗志的少年们在场地上拼搏，挥洒青春的汗水。</p><p> </p><p>“还是一样。”宫治扬起头。干净而寒冷的天空高高地飘着几丝云朵，一只乌鸦孤单地站在车站老旧的灯牌上，俯视着熙熙攘攘的人群。</p><p> </p><p>“还是和以前一样。这个地方，你我。我们都没有变。侑，我们还和以前一样。”宫治回过身，眼睛闪闪亮地望宫侑。“无论在什么地方，我们就是我们。”</p><p> </p><p>我们互相追逐，互相比较，我们也互相扶持，互相帮助。无论在什么地方，我们都心意相通。曾经他觉得分开就是分开了，两条平行线不会再相交，可平行的线仍能相守相望。他本来以为意难平的只有宫侑，自己是通达事理的大人，直到这次见到宫侑，他才知道自己也不能放下。宫治张开双臂，用他全部的力量深深地拥抱他的孪生兄弟。他们的胸膛紧贴胸膛，同样滚烫的热血在身躯里滚动。仿佛有一千只白鸟鼓动着翅膀，圣洁的音乐喷薄而出，宫治知道自己将拥有无穷的力量走下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>列车进站了，广播的女声一遍遍重复播报。“快去吧，要不然真的来不及了。”宫治架住宫侑的肩膀，将宫侑推入检票口。</p><p> </p><p>宫侑侧开一步，站在检票口旁边，灰粽色的眼睛沉静地望着宫治。</p><p>“这就是我们的不同了。”宫侑说。他的语气那么平静，就像在陈述一件旧年的事实。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得一切都没有变。你是这样说的，我相信内心深处你也是这样坚信的。可是治，不是这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你选择了你的路，我选择了我的。我们的人生从那天起就不一样了。我们在歧路分开，不会走到相同的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>“治，我最后问你一遍，你觉得你幸福吗。”</p><p> </p><p>广播刺耳的声音响起，就快开车了。宫侑立刻走入检票口。在检票口的另一边，宫侑最后一次回过头来，神情从未有过的温柔。</p><p> </p><p>“我祝你永远不能幸福。永远不能满足。祝我们在临死前也不能放过对方。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宫侑的身影消失在道道铁栏杆后。宫治始终目送着直到最后一点身影也被淹没在人群中。他走出车站。车水马龙的街道，人海像往来的潮汐，一层层向他涌来。他走入人群，与人群一起走走停停。有人在玩手机，有人在出神，孩子在幼儿车里大哭大闹，宠物狗在行人的脚下窜来窜去，每个人都神态各异，忧愁冷漠快乐或恼怒。天空寂静而辽远。</p><p> </p><p>一抹微笑浮现在宫治的唇边。他在赶路。他还要赶着回去处理店铺的事情。还有进军东京的计划。他们漫长的一生才刚刚开始，他还有很多没有做的事。</p><p> </p><p>“幸福吗……真是的，这家伙……</p><p> </p><p>……谁知道呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>关西小城街道上，一个年轻人自言自语地微笑着。街道上的鸟儿不会懂得他的心事。它们零零散散地从电线上起飞，在城市的上空盘旋，组成交错和分离的阵形，向远方无际的天空成群结队地飞去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>